


Habanera

by greygerbil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 3, M/M, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Victor is trying out a new free skate routine, making it very hard for Yuuri to concentrate on his own training.





	Habanera

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Victuuri Week 2018. The prompt is "Longing".

Yuuri had fallen dozens of times today and it was all Victor’s fault.

Okay, it wasn’t, he knew that – intellectually, anyway. Victor was just practicing a new free skate routine at the other end of the rink and it was Yuuri’s own fault that he let it distract him. You wouldn’t think that’d even happen anymore because he had gotten used to skating with Victor. Sure, every once in a while he would still space out and watch him, entranced by his amazing footwork, perfectly statuesque posture and unflinching smile, but it didn’t usually stop him dead working on his own stuff for hours at a time.

Except today, Victor was choreographing a routine for himself that was absolutely going to give Chris a run for his money in terms of, how he liked to put it, mature male sex appeal. Victor wasn’t as blatant about it as Chris – he didn’t touch his own backside, for starters –, but the movements that accentuated his long neck, left him in graceful poses splaying out his whole body, the looks he shot at an invisible audience, the way he flicked his hair and curved his spine, were nothing if not suggestive.

By the time Yuuri had caught up on his ordinary practice regime he had meant to complete by four pm today if he hadn’t been constantly interrupted by his coach’s performance existing in the corner of his eye, the rink had emptied and only the two of them were left.

“Do you want to go home?” Yuuri asked, after taking a gulp of water from his bottle.

“In a moment,” Victor answered, turning around. “I want to run the full routine to _L'amour est un oiseau rebelle_ with music once. Could you watch me to see if there’s anything that sticks out to you that I need to correct?”

“Oh… sure,” Yuuri said, climbing up onto solid ground and leaning on the wall around the rink.

Victor hooked up his phone to the CD player and tapped on it for a moment before he took his starting position in the middle of the rink. He stood with his back straight and his gaze lowered for a moment, his body a straight line, until the first note of the song seemed to wake him from his torpor.

The melody pulled him up like a puppet on a string before he fell into a wide sweep across the ice and then turned, throwing a suggestive smile over his shoulder at Yuuri. Seeing the pieces of the choreography Victor had been tinkering with fall into place like a puzzle in tune with the music was something Yuuri found impressive as a fellow skater; but watching Victor go through this performance with easy, cat-like grace, his eyes somehow always finding Yuuri’s again on every turn like he couldn’t tear himself from the sight made Yuuri’s brain veer far away from trying to think of corrections for his positioning and posture.

With a sudden swell of the music, Victor unfolded and flew into a triple Lutz and, as he landed, glanced once more at Yuuri with a confident smile. It felt like every trick and jump was just for him, like Victor was dancing to impress Yuuri alone, but then he always turned his head away, pulled to the other end of the rink just out of reach, as if beckoning Yuuri to try to catch him.

Yuuri was so concentrated on Victor’s body that he barely noticed when the music swelled to its obvious conclusion and only Victor’s final pose woke him from his reverie, head thrown back to present his throat, his arms outward, leaning so far backwards he was teetering precariously just over the point where the weight might tip and pull him off his feet.

After a moment of holding the stance, Victor pushed his shoulders forward and turned on his heel to glide towards Yuuri. The fact that he was now breathing heavily and fumbling with his dishevelled hair didn’t help Yuuri’s pulse at all.

“Did you see any mistakes? I think my free leg wasn’t great in the second part,” Victor said with a bemused twinkle in his eyes and Yuuri realised in this moment that Victor was very well aware that Yuuri had paid no damn attention to his free leg.

He grabbed Victor’s face and kissed him on the lips, pushed his tongue into Victor’s open, panting mouth. Quiet laughter came in short breaths against his lips.

“I see my performance landed,” Victor cooed as they parted. “But I think you were already looking during the day, too, so you’ve gotten quite acquainted with it…”

Yuuri felt his ears grow red and warm. Victor snickered again and climbed out of the rink, brushing his fingers against Yuuri’s shoulder as he passed him by.

“I wasn’t sure if I could get your attention in a rink full of people like this. What a nice surprise!” he mused as he opened the door to the hallway leading towards the changing rooms.

Yuuri hesitated for a moment, then followed, slowing his steps on purpose. Would he just stand here like an embarrassed teenager as he so often did when Victor teased and prodded at him? No, not again, not today. Victor had to pay for this one...

When he opened the changing room door, he could already hear the shower running and saw Victor’s trek suit folded on a bench. He pulled off his own clothes and then rummaged through his gym bag. Since this was the same one he took to competitions when they travelled, he knew that he still had lube hidden in one of the inner pockets and after he’d grabbed it, he walked quietly into the shower room.

Victor was humming his free skate song to himself under the running water and Yuuri took a moment to admire his broad shoulders, small waist and perfectly sculpted backside before he moved in and hugged him from behind.

The humming ended on a dissonant note of surprise. Victor glanced over his shoulder.

“Yuuri, what are you doing?”

“You can’t wind me up me all day and then just run away,” Yuuri muttered into his shoulder as he placed the bottle of lube on the small plastic shelf on which Victor had put his shampoo, an unvoiced question if Victor was up for it.

Victor curled his fingers around Yuuri’s wrists.

“That would be unfair,” he conceded brightly as he made to turn around.

Yuuri, however, found himself tightening his grip around his waist, forbidding the movement. He placed a kiss between Victor’s shoulder blades.

“No, like this,” he said, and though his nerves were trying to get in the way of his arousal, Victor’s small intake of breath told him he wasn’t being too pushy for his boyfriend’s tastes. In fact, Victor’s eyes were full of curiosity as he glanced over his shoulder

“I can’t kiss you like that,” he muttered. The complaint sounded a little whiny in a way that felt like he was fishing for a reaction.

“Well, you should have thought of that before,” Yuuri said, playing into it. “ _I_ can still kiss _you_ , so it’s fine.”

It was sometimes embarrassing how easy it was for Victor to get him hard with just a few glances and touches, but after the campaign of attrition Victor had pulled on him today, Yuuri didn’t actually feel very ashamed pushing his hard dick against Victor’s ass while he kissed his neck and then the sound Victor made when he bit him sent a lightning bolt through Yuuri and he found himself reaching for the bottle. He was usually not that hasty, but he wanted it now and Victor had braced his hands on the wall, ready and waiting, and that image alone would have hurried him along if nothing else did.

Yuuri turned the knob of the shower so the stream of water slowed to a trickle and wouldn’t wash the lube off his fingers. He dragged his slippery thumb down Victor’s slick skin, over the base of his spine and between his cheeks, where he prodded against his hole, rubbing it briefly before he pushed one finger in. As soon as he felt any give at all, the second followed. Victor gasped as he turned his head again and Yuuri halted, suddenly afraid he’d been too harsh. However, his boyfriend’s breath had picked up and he was smiling.

“You’re really in a hurry today, aren’t you?”

“And whose fault is that?” Yuuri gave back.

Victor looked very pleased with himself, so Yuuri pushed his fingers in deep and spread them, which wrenched a low moan from Victor’s throat as his expression dissolved into one of blissful pleasure. If he hadn’t been so eager to get some relief himself, Yuuri could have listened to that all night until Victor would be too tired and sensitive to go on. Maybe he would be brave enough to ask him to do something like that eventually.

Shaking off another thought trying to creep in and throw him off his game, Yuuri pulled out his fingers and spread lube on his own cock. He crowded Victor up closer against the wall so his feet wouldn’t slide too far back and that decisive push against Victor’s back gained Yuuri a groan from Victor that made him want to do it again, harder.

With one hand, he gripped Victor’s hip and held him steady as he slid inside. He hadn’t prepared him as much as he usually would and Victor was tight, struggling to take him. Yuuri had to grit his teeth and sink back onto the balls of his feet so he wouldn’t thrust in and chase more of that pleasure, knowing he would probably hurt Victor.

He spread his hand out over Victor’s back and then moved it over his side and down his front, happy to find him hard as well. Victor winced when Yuuri dragged his fingers down his cock.

“Yuuri,” he said, stretching the vowels to the breaking point, “don’t make me wait.”

That undertone of a _plea_ was enough to switch off the last failsaves in Yuuri’s head. He tightened his grip on Victor’s hip and began fucking into him, his eyes trained on the back of Victor’s neck, the way he leaned his forehead against his fist balled on the wall. He hissed with every time Yuuri drove into him.

Yuuri allowed himself to keep the touch of his fingers on his cock light at first, only a few quick strokes and touches. Perhaps he’d been thinking of sex since Victor had started his show this noon, but Yuuri had always lasted longer than him and the way Victor was pushing his hips forward, chasing the friction of Yuuri’s hand that he denied him, made him even hotter.

When he finally obliged and wrapped his fingers around Victor’s manhood, Yuuri leaned forward in the same moment. “Some day, I… want to make you come twice while I’m fucking you,” he said quietly into his ear. “I think you could.”

Whatever Victor’s verbal answer might have been was swallowed by a moan of Yuuri’s half-formed name when Victor came over his fingers.

As Victor’s muscles relaxed around him, Yuuri began riding him hard, soaking up the muffled noises of pleasure. One of the reasons it was always worth it to last a bit longer was how perfectly pliant and relaxed Victor was after his peak, completely open for Yuuri’s pleasure. He sucked a red mark into the base of Victor’s neck as he came deep inside him.

They stood still for a moment, catching their breath. Victor was the one who turned the water up again, allowing it to wash off the semen and lube.

“Can I turn around now?” he joked.

Yuuri felt a blush creep up his neck.

“Of course,” he mumbled, pulling out. “I hope that wasn’t too…”

“No, it wasn’t. I just didn’t know you had it in you,” Victor said as he put his arms around Yuuri’s neck. “I guess I have to tease you more often.”

Yuuri smiled briefly up at him.

“Not on the rink, though. I have so many new bruises from falling.”

Victor laughed.

“I was just trying to strengthen your ability to focus. I’m your coach, after all,” Victor joked.

Yuuri shook his head and pulled Victor closer.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be good enough to resist you,” Yuuri answered. He didn’t feel like trying very hard, either.


End file.
